Queen Fairy/Airy
Queen Fairy is a boss in part 2 of Paradox. She attacks Grand Noah while three other forces attack the other various capital cities. However, Luka and his party manage to repel all four invasions with help from the local forces. Recruitment Bring her the Hide and Seek Trophy and she'll join. The Hide and Seek Trophy is obtained by finding Amira 21 times. Biography Queen of the Fairies, she attacks Grand Noah as their leader. After defeating her, she retreats to Fairy's Island. After the party beats up Queen Elf and she removes the minor brainwashing that was affecting the island, she offers to help the team if they present to her a trophy that her childhood friend always wanted to have. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "For the sake of my people, I will overcome the human race!" "Rather than being a Queen of fairies... I cannot help but feel it's more like a euphemism for being their playmate." "The days gets wasted easily just searching for lost fairies." "Looking after the fairies is too difficult... Stomach medicine has become a necessity lately." "The elves are assisting me in looking after the fairies. If they were not here, I would have worked myself to death by now." "I'll squeeze your semen, and dedicate it to Fairy's Island..." "Your semen appears to possess a very high quality... Shall I treat the fairies to some?" "The Monster Lord promised to grant us the land of Grand Noah. We will build a paradise of fairies and elves over there." "Queen Elf is a comrade and a close friend of mine. The racial ties between fairies and elves are strong..." "All the fairies are carefree and getting into trouble. That is why I am struggling so much..." "Please make use of this..." (+1 Panacea) "Please make use of this money..." (+ 5250G) "Allow me to give you this..." (+ 1 Strawberry Jam) "Let's see...would you please give me a tomato?" (Give 1 Tomato) *Yes - "We may be able to get along..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "I knew this would happen..." "Won't you give me some money for the fairies...?" (Give 3150G) *Yes - "We may be able to get along..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "I knew this would happen..." *Not enough money - "Ah...you do not have any money with you." "Let's see...would you please give me some grapes?" (Give 1 Grapes) *Yes - "We may be able to get along..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "I knew this would happen..." "For some reason, I find humans unpleasant... Where is this feeling coming from?" *Resentment - "Yes, I have a grudge against humans! You continue to make me realize that well..." (+10 Affinity) *Falling in love - "What, you must be joking...!" (-5 Affinity) *Brainwashing - "No way, I've been brainwashed...? I can't believe something like that!" "Sometimes, the fairies' pranks can get out of hand... Isn't there some way to stop their mischief?" *Call them affectionately - "If that would stop them, I wouldn't be having so much trouble..." *Punish them severely - "I can't do that to those poor things!" (-5 Affinity) *Lure them with objects - "I'm not very skilled at that, but... It seems I'll need to depend on it." (+10 Affinity) "Titania... Where has my old friend disappeared to, and what is she doing?" *She's in good spirits - "I wish that was so..." *She died - "I-I won't believe that!" (-5 Affinity) *She became a zombie - "What makes you say that? No way, do you happen to know where she is...?!" (+10 Affinity) "I am Queen of the Fairies. Do you understand what my role is?" *Commander of your tribe - "It is impossible to command selfish fairies who do whatever they please... I'm not a Queen, but rather one of their caretakers." *Leader of your tribe - "Yes...rather than commanding, I am leading them. Every day is a never-ending struggle..." (+10 Affinity) *Slave to your tribe - "I agree... I feel like I'm being manipulated by those selfish brats." (+10 Affinity) "What is your favorite forest creature...?" *Deer - "They're quite cute..." (+10 Affinity) *Bear - "They're certainly valiant..." (+10 Affinity) *Man - "Do you bring humans into a place like this...?" (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Airy: "As the queen of the fairies, I'd like to experience other places... Will you take me with you?" With Fairies: Fairies: "Queen! ♪ Let's play! ♪" Airy: "I've already got a chestnut stuck in my head. How much more than this do you want to play...?" Fairies: "Waaah! ♪ Run awaaay! ♪" Airy: "Good grief, those girls..." With Sicily: Airy: "Sicily, are you behaving properly like a good girl...?" Sicily: "Of course I am, queen!" Airy: "Then why is this chestnut stuck to my ass...?" Sicily: "Ahahaha. ♪" With Freya: Freya: "Elves and fairies have been in an alliance since ancient times... Even if those ties were cut, you and I have been friends for a long time." Airy: "Yes, I could even say you are my closest friend..." Freya: "So why is there an insect stuck to my head? Was this something you prepared...?" Airy: "You could say my fairy blood gets excited once in a while... It was an enjoyable prank, ufufu... ♪" With Titania (Zombie): Airy: "Titania, don't you remember me...? I'm Airy, your childhood friend." Titania: "I don't remember you! You're annoying, please go away!" Airy: "............" Titania: "S-sorry... Do you want to play pranks with me?" Airy: "In that case, lets make chestnut bombs like we did in the old days..." Titania: "I love those! Naturally, I'm going to target the queen!" Airy: "But I'm the queen..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Airy: "Ufufufu..." Airy is giggling... happens 2nd Action: Airy: "It's time to perish..." dances a Death Dance 3rd Action: Airy: "As the Queen, I'm the best when it comes to playing with fire... ...Hyaaaaa!!" Airy is playing with fire... She blunders, and her body catches on fire! becomes Burned 4th Action: Airy: "Everyone, please do your best... ♪" Airy cheers on the others. Their morale rises! gains increased Atk/Mag for a few turns. 5th Action: Airy: "Let's watch the fairy's dance..." dances a Fairy Dance) [[Category:Monsters] Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: Thomas